Taptitude Wiki
The Wiki needs your Help!!! Now collecting information on: Sunday Redeem Riddles Games Welcome to the Taptitude Wiki Taptitude is a free game exclusive to Windows Phone 7. It includes a large variety of mini games with a system of coins, upgrades, and stats that link them all together. It is also updated every week with a new game and new features! This wiki will be used to document all of the games, upgrades, stats, and strategies for playing Taptitude. Use this guide to climb to the top of the world leaderboards! If you don't yet have Taptitude, then what is your problem? Go over to the Windows Phone Marketplace and Download It Now! and then go check out the Official Site! More than 150,000 downloads and growing. 20 million games played to date. What's New Taptitude updates every week. Come back here or check the marketplace to find all the goodies. For a listing of previous updates check out our Previous Updates page. v6.7 April 19th *Daily Rewards * New Spell for Tap Quest: Summon and Haste? v6.6 April 12th * New game: Tap Quest! * New recipes for Craftitude! v6.5 April 3rd * New levels for Brick Breaker! * New Boost feature for Craftitude! * Fish Baggie for Fish Feeder! v6.4 March 29th * New game: Brick Breaker! v6.3 March 22nd * New upgrades and stats for Hyper Hoops! * Loot for Remembory! * Crafting bug fixed Games Meta Games Taptitude New Release Tap Quest Tier 1 Tapquest Remembory Draw a Triangle Dodge Ball Shape Ninja Tier 2 Fish Feeder Solitaire Color Sort Mad Rush Bubble Booyah Tier 3 Craftitude Black Jack Draw a Square Line Dodge Shooting Gallery Tier 4 Hurdle Hero Mathemagician Tap Sequence Split Rush Throwing Star Tier 5 Bally Bounce Sudoku Draw a Circle Collect Dodge Coin Slots Coin Miner Tier 6 Bally Ninja Memory Match Bally Defender Waypoint Rush Ball Juggler Tier 7 Bally Drop Swap Match Draw a Star Video Poker Brick Breaker Tier 8 Mine Flagger Follow Cup Mystic Square Stacker Split Ball Tier 9 Hyper Hoops Stay Inside Draw a Heart Buster Nom Nom Snake Tier 10 Word Up Ultra Tapper Copy Cat Draw Shapes Lap Rush Retired Games Interference Rush Heads Up Bomb Defuser Bally Paddle Scratch It Inside Dodge Tap Out Finger Twister Reaction Time Untangled Redeem Codes The Taptitude crew loves their redeem codes. You can get redeem codes by solving riddles, filing bug reports or spreading the word using email or Twitter. They've been known sometimes to help out a faithful tapper who loses their game data by sharing a few extra one time codes as well. Such nice guys! Sunday Redeem Riddles Every Sunday a new redeem riddle is released as a message in game. For a list of older riddles see the Sunday Redeem Riddles page. Mystic Square Playing Mystic Square will sometimes give a fortune which provides a redeem code that can be used to get some great swag. Spread the Word Using the built-in email template to send your friends information about Taptitude will net you a one time redeem code. The FourBros will see your email and send you your redeem code. Sharing on Twitter can also net you a redeem code but you have to let the FourBros know. Make sure you follow #taptitude first so they can privately send you your redeem codes. Taptitude In The News *Feb 25 2012 - BestWP7Apps - Taptitude: best WP7 pastime *Jan 06 2012 - WPCentral - Windows Phone Game Taptitude hits the 100K mark *Oct 26 2011 - Drippler - Taptitude : a testament to modern game design concepts *Aug 24 2011 - Channel 9 - Hot Apps: Plants vs Zombies, Taptitude, LiveFrom, Brain Cube, PhotoFunia Recent Activity Category:Browse Category:Updates Category:News